


carols & cookies

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Raven glared at the wall in front of her, the one that she shared with her neighbor. She had never met him, only heard his muffled voice or the low hum of his TV when it was on. And then tonight had come the Christmas music, annoyingly cheery and extremely loud.Prompt: "Wellven + "It's November why the hell are you already blasting Christmas music? I can hear it through the walls and I need to study""





	

Raven glared at the wall in front of her, the one that she shared with her neighbor. She had never met him, only heard his muffled voice or the low hum of his TV when it was on. And then tonight had come the Christmas music, annoyingly cheery and extremely loud.

The noise wasn’t helping her focus on studying for her test–the last one of her graduate school career. Raven already viewed the class as a waste of time, considering she could have tested out of it if her department chair wasn’t such a stickler for protocol. Sinclair, her advisor, had tried his best, but no dice. So here she was, studying things she already knew how to do practically, because apparently her time was better spent learning _theory_  than actually putting it to good fucking use on her thesis project.

One more ring of jingle bells, and she had had it. Standing up, she stormed out of her apartment, into the hall, right to his door. She banged on it violently, muttering about how he might not even hear it over the fa-la-la-la-la’s. When the door opened, a wave of cinnamon scent and warmth hit her right in the face. She felt her cheeks flush, from the _heat_  and definitely not from the very attractive buff guy with the kind eyes who was staring at her.

“Your music is too loud,” she finally managed to sputter.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, expression immediately turning sheepish. “Got a little carried away, I guess.”

“It’s just I’m trying to study, and it’s distracting.”

“Really sorry,” he repeated. 

Raven felt a little twinge of guilt at how genuinely apologetic his expression was. “It’s fine. My test is in two days, so after that, holly jolly away.”

“Got it,” he said with a small grin.

She nodded goodbye and turned back down the hall. When she sat back down at her desk, she couldn’t hear the music anymore, and yet, somehow, she was still very much distracted by her neighbor.

* * *

The morning of her exam, Raven left her apartment and almost stepped on something. Picking up the tinfoil-covered delivery, she flipped open the note taped to the top. 

_Kick some ass today. - Wells, your friendly neighborhood Christmas elf_

She snorted, while at the same time fighting a smile. Peeking under the covering, she felt her mouth water at the sight of a dozen perfectly round and browned sugar cookies. Quickly she stuck them back in her apartment, saving them for later, before she left for her exam.

They were the best kind of reward for after her exam–which she was going to ace, of course. As she passed Wells’ door on her way out, she stopped fighting a smile, and she walked into the exam room still grinning widely.

* * *

The next time she knocked on Wells’ door, Raven brought something other than a complaint. When he opened it–his expression a mixture of surprised and pleased–she asked confidently, “You like eggnogg?”

“Uh no,” he replied immediately. “That stuff is disgusting.”

She grinned and held up a bottle of bailey’s and a can of hot cocoa mix. “Good. I brought this instead.”

Wells laughed and ushered her inside, and Raven entered gladly, humming a Christmas carol under her breath.


End file.
